oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
West Star Antares
West Star Antares (西星アンタレス Saisei Antaresu) is one of the antagonists in Olympus Pretty Cure. She is one of the Horoscorb guardians who have been corrupted into a Royal Star by Nemesis. Her true form is Makaria, who guards the Beryl Horoscorb and ends her sentences with "~maka". As a human, her name is Nishimura Katsumi (西村 蠍己 Nishimura Katsumi), who is a second-year student at Hatsume Public Middle School. Appearence Antares takes the form of a humanoid scorpion with magenta chitin. She wears a purple breastplate, pincer-like gauntlets and tassets. She has deep purple hair braided into a ponytail that is usually coiled around her neck with a silver stinger on the end, and has a thick prehensile tail with another. In her true form as Makaria, she resembles a bright purple scorpion with a red Scorpio symbol on her forehead. She normally wears a magenta scarf fastened with a red beryl gemstone clip. As Katsumi, she resembles a 14 year old human girl who has long purple hair with red tones that is braided into a thin ponytail and carmine eyes. When she transfers to Hatsume Public Middle School, she wears a modified version of the uniform, with the yellow blouse exposing part of her midriff and hip chains decorated like snowflakes along the green suspender-skirt. She also wears a spiked choker and skull shaped earrings. Outside of school she wears Hatsume's mint-green tracksuit, with one of her pant legs rolled up and the jacket slightly open to reveal sarashi. Personality Antares is vengeful, uncouth and quick to anger. Out of all of the Royal Stars, she is the most willful and belligerent, to the point that she ran away from Nemesis' sanctuary the moment she was granted a corporeal form. She takes to living in a shabby tent by the Amano river, bathing in an empty oil drum and eating insta-noodles (and littering in the process). Antares displays a sadistic streak, preferring to psychologically break her victim's spirit through mockery. She initially enrolls in middle school simply to pass herself off as an ordinary teenage girl, although she rarely attends class, but becomes slightly more sociable later on. History Before her corruption, Makaria was a being without an actual personality. Years of isolation had made it difficult for her to open up to others, giving her a cold disposition. For all of her hostility, she was truthfully rather shy, preferring to put up an aloof front to keep others from reaching out to her. Relationships 'Nemesis - '''Antares does not hesitate to belittle Nemesis, regardless of the frequent punishment the revenge spirit metes out. She often refers to Nemesis as "an old bag", among many other insulting nouns. 'East Star Aldebaran - 'He is one of the few people who can reign her in, mostly because Antares has a certain degree of respect for him. She'll even indulge in some of his newfound hobbies whenever she is bored or when Nemesis or Regulus tick her off more than usual. 'North Star Regulus - 'Regulus considers her uncouth, lacking in tact, and having no zeal for life. Next to Nemesis, he is second-most likely to be scorned and insulted by her. He does however admire her will to broaden her horizons. 'South Star Fomalhaut - 'Antares tries to keep up with her immaturity, but is relatively more tolerant toward her than others. 'Emoto Chihaya - '''When Antares transfers to her school and is assigned to her classroom, she is the only one to willingly interact with her, despite her usual xenophobia. As Chihaya spends more time with her, she eventually becomes suspicious of her, starting when her subconsciousness is transformed into a Kataina early on. Antares eventually guesses that Chihaya knows something about the Precure, even though they attend different schools. Abilities Antares is water-aligned, with her having dominion over frost. She coats the stinger on her tail with Ichor that sends her victims into a hallucinogenic torpor, where their worst anxieties are made manifest as Kataina, with purifying the monster being the only way to restore consciousness. The stinger in her hair is much less powerful, merely giving the victim slight chills, being more of a discomfort than anything debilitating. Category:Olympus Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Mascots